Soft as a Baby
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: After Total Drama Babies, Justin is in LA for a photoshoot for an AB/DL Agency as he is surprisingly reunited with an old friend in Dawn. After the photoshoot ends Justin goes back to a comfy time and so does Dawn and they have a sleepover that will they'll never forget. Rated M for AB/DL content, Sexual Content, Language, and Baby Talk.
1. Surprises

Soft as a Baby

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for AB/DL Content, Sexual Content, and Language. This story takes place three months after "Total Drama Babies" wrapped up as Justin is in Los Angeles for a Modeling Shoot. What will happen? Findout in this chapter. Read and Review and ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1: Surprises**

It was a cool Monday Night in Toronto, Canada as he was living at his apartment as he was preparing to make a comeback in modeling after being away from the business for over five years as he performaned with his boy band group "The Drama Brothers" around the world and did a controversial season of Total Drama called "Total Drama Babies" in where some of the First, Second, Third, and Fourth Generation cast members got to pretend to be babies...Justin was one of the cast members and he fell in love with Dawn and he expressed his feelings to Dawn several times as they became friends during the show and after the show wrapped up by social media but have not seen each other...yet.

"This is a huge deal for me Frankie. I am returning to Modeling!" Justin said as he was on the iPhone with his agent named Frankie.

"Justin, I am aware of that but diapers? Really? Only Babies model diapers and you are no baby." Frankie responded back to Justin.

"Well...There was a long story about that." Justin said as he began to explain the story about Total Drama Babies.

"Boss? Is that true?" Frankie asked him.

"Yes, I loved every second of it and I was Soft as a Baby, and I loved going through life of being a baby again without the stresses of the band, or modeling." Justin stated to Frankie.

"And...I was fascinated by Dawn...she was so beautiful." Justin said to him as well.

"That's nice, anyway...you're flight for Los Angeles leaves in an hour so you better get going." Frankie said to him.

"Okay." Justin said as he got off the phone and two days later he arrived at Los Angeles, California as he took in the Californian air.

"Ahhhh...So this is what California feels like." Justin said as he checked into the hotel which was the "Ritz-Carlton" and he had the best suite in whole hotel to himself as he had the penthouse suite to himself as he unpacked his normal clothes, and his diapers as he grabbed those as he sported a dark blue collared shirt, blue jeans, and snakeskin boots.

"Well, Justin Morrison...this is your first photoshoot in over five years and this is your first photoshoot for a new modeling agency called "Innocence" as it's an honor for us to have you here." The Head of the agency, Lindsay Houston said to Justin.

"Thank you ma'am I didn't even realize it was an AB/DL modeling company when I signed the contract...I should have talked to you about it first." Justin talked to her.

"It's okay sir, I was appalled as well that no one told you...whoever gave that contract will be fired. Anyway get ready for the photoshoot...your contract is $500,000 a photoshoot, you can back out at anytime, and on behalf of everyone here at "Innocence" we would like to welcome you and we weould welcome you back to the Modeling Profession." Lindsay said as she left as Justin got his photoshoot clothes ready together as those clothes were the dark green shirt, and the diaper as he was ready.

Then Justin and the photographer were talking as the photogapher was a woman.

"Mr. Morrison, welcome back I heard that you were on a show called Total Drama Babies...how did that go?" The female photographer asked him.

"It was embarrassing as first but I looked sexy. Besides I met a wonderful girl named Dawn during the show...I forgot to ask for her number." Justin said as he sighed.

"Relax. I know her really well, you can get her phone number." The photographer said to him.

"Really?" Justin asked her.

"Yep...anyway I gotta get ready." She said as she left.

"Okay." Justin said as the fasion girl named Lisa arrived.

"Sir, what do you have with you?" Lisa asked Justin.

"These are Bambino's Lisa." Justin answered Lisa.

"Thank you sir." Lisa said as she left Justin.

"Ahhhh..." Justin sighed.

"I am a sexy beast." Justin said to himself as he was ready.

"Well, let's do this thing Justin." The photographer said to Justin as he walked to the walkway as he took off his clothes, and then he was naked until he puts on his normal shirt, and his diaper as he sighed.

"I can work it...I still have my body." Justin said to himself.

"Ready Justin?" The photographer asked him.

"Yeah!" Justin asnwered as she adjusted the camera and the photoshoot began.

"Let's work it!" The female photographer said as Justin showed off his Six Pack Abs.

"Yes...that's awesome so far." She said as Justin was posing away like he was Derek Zoolander except Justin was not an idiot.

"Yeah! Make me want it!" Justin said to the photographer as he the hands behind his head pose similar to the one that Val Venis used to do when he was in the WWE...if you don't who he was...look him up.

"Yeah! Baby!" Justin said as he was now posing in a similar fashion to the way that Stewie Grifiin did at the end of "A Picture is worth a 1,000 Bucks" when Stewie was a diaper model.

"Bring in the AB/DL Props." The female photographer said as the props arrived as it was now a nursery set with all sorts of toys.

"Now, be a good baby Justin." She said as Justin responded back with a thumb up as he began crawling as he grabbed a big milk bottle as some actual milk squirted out and onto his leg.

"This is wet." Justin said to her.

"That is working it, but sorry." The female photographer said as she wiped his leg as he was turned on as he started to form a bulge in his diaper.

"Thanks." Justin said to her as he resumed posing as he did a few sexy poses.

"Yeah!" Justin said as he turned around to show off and rub his padded diapered ass.

"Baby, I'm gonna sex you up baby. I am going to be such a naughty baby." Justin said as he did several more poses then he was on the floor on his chest.

"You are loving this aren't you?" Justin asked the photographer.

"Yes I am. You're doing great, we're finished." She said as the photoshoot wrapped up.

"Well, how did I do ma'am?" Justin asked the photographer.

"You were wonderful, and you were cute." The photographer said to Justin.

"Thanks." Justin said to her.

"No problem. I have a surprise for you." The photographer said as she took off her baseball cap and sunglasses revealing herself to be Dawn.

"Dawn?" Justin said as he was in shock.

"Surprise...it's me. Dawn." Dawn said as she revealed herself to Justin who was surprised to see her again.

"And It's so fascinating to read your aura." Dawn said to him.

"I-I am so sorry, that I said those things to you." Justin said to her as he apologized to her.

"It's okay." Dawn said back.

"What does my aura say?" Justin asked her.

"It says you found new peace, and a few spots of pink." Dawn said to the confused male model.

"What does that mean?" Justin asked her.

"It symbolizes love." Dawn answered him back.

"Well, thanks but that is the last thing I can think of right now." Justin stated as he changed back into his normal clothes as he took the diaper off.

"I can't believe that the girl I was interested in was my photographer. I'm also shocked that you saw me wearing diapers after "Total Drama Babies" as I was stunned." Justin explained to her.

"So am I, you looked cute. Really cute in those diapers." Dawn said as she complimented his look.

"Thanks, so did you." Justin said as they blushed.

"Well...I'll see you later." Justin said as he left.

"Goodbye Justin." Dawn responded back as Justin returned to his hotel room.

"Today was a good day...slightly uncomfortable. But it was worth it." Justin said as he got settled in and took off his pants revealing his diaper.

"Tomorrow, I'm going back to a simpler time." Justin said as he put his pajamas on.

"Goodnight Los Angeles." Justin said as he fell asleep sucking his thumb a little bit before officially falling asleep.

 **Read and Review!**


	2. Dirty Babies

Dirty Babies

 **Disclaimer: This is the second chapter of "Soft as a Baby" where Justin and Dawn do some naughty stuff in their diapers. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Dirty Babies**

It was 8:00 AM as Justin woke up as he had his beauty sleeping mask, fans, and his beauty anti-zit cream that was on his face as he woke up after a beautiful night of sleep as he yawned.

"Good morning Los Angeles." Justin said as he took off his eye mask, wiped the beauty cream off of his face and turned off his fans as he took off his pajamas as he revealed his still dry Bambino's Diapers.

"Ahhh...my diaper is still dry. Yesterday was weird but was worth it because I reunited with Dawn, and it did bring back memories of Total Drama Babies." Justin said as he rubbed his diaper.

"Those diapers are so comfortable." Justin said as he grabbed a cereal bar and ate it for breakfast.

"I still got the modeling magic." Justin said as he rubbed his padded butt then rubbed the front.

"That feels really good and it feels so soft." Justin said as he began to rub it.

"Ohhhh...they are so soft, I am so glad that I got the chance to pose for Dawn in these things with my diapered bulge." Justin said to himself as he noticed his bulge.

"And speaking of..." Justin said as he grabbed his video camera, presses record on it as his video begins as he took off his baby shirt and showed off his abs.

"Hello Ladies. Like what you see?" Justin said to the camera.

"Great, you girls like my diapered bulge? that's awesome. Now...I am going to pleasure myself in this wonderful diaper for all of you and for my favorite woman in the whole world, Dawn...enjoy the show." Justin said as he began rubbing his diapered crotch.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh..." Justin moaned as he gritted his teeth as he hissed a bit as he kept rubbing his diapered area.

"Ohhhhhh, yes. I feel so bad, In a good way. God I feel so hot and naughty, But it feels so nice!" Justin moaned as he started to rub harder.

"Ooooooohhh...shit! Jump on my diapered cock! Ride it! Ride it!" Justin said as he started stroking it inside of his diaper.

"My hard hawaiian cock feels so nice in these diapers, wow...oh wow!" Justin said as he was near orgasm.

"Ohhhhhhh..." Justin said as some of his precum was out of his hard dingaling.

"I'm about to be there...I'm almost there!" Justin shouted as he was about to climax.

"I'm gonna make it!" Justin screamed as he came inside of his diaper as he panted real fast.

"Well Ladies...especially Dawn...I hope that you loved every second of my sexy diaper solo." Justin said as he smiled as his white and shiny teeth flashed.

"I've got to go now, it's time for this sexy baby to have it's diapey changey. Bye-Bye now." Justin said as he turned off the camera and changed his diaper as he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Justin said as he put his shirt back on as Dawn entered Justin's hotel room.

"Dawn? What are you doing here?" Justin asked her.

"I thought, I could come by and say hello." Dawn said as she saw Justin was still in the diapers.

"You still look cute in Bambino's." Dawn said to Justin complimenting his sauve and sexy look as Justin blushed.

"Thanks. Anyway, I just-um...I don't know how to put this into words that would not offend you." Justin said to Dawn as he was nervous.

"That's fine you can be honest, I like a man who's honest." Dawn said to Justin.

"I just made a video of me Masturbating in my diaper." Justin said to Dawn as she was a bit surprised.

"I see...how did it go?" Dawn asked him.

"Well actually. It's a personal sex tape." Justin said to her as he giggled a bit and smiled.

"I'm glad you are here." Justin said to the moonchild Dawn.

"Thank you Justin." Dawn responded back in kindness.

"So, how was everything going before we went onto Total Drama Babies?" Dawn asked him

"Well, everything was good. Our band The Drama Brothers just finished our second world tour and everything but I didn't have a good girl in my life except for that one girl who I dumped through text. That was not right." Justin said to Dawn as she took his hand.

"It must've been hard, since your band members all had girlfriends beforehand..." Dawn said to him.

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons why I loved doing Total Drama Babies. I needed to get away from it all...I needed a form of escapism." Justin said as he sighed.

"I can understand what you were going through. After my run in Revenge of The Island, I was traumatized." Dawn responded back to Justin.

"Why were you eliminated?" Justin asked her.

"Well...I was eliminated just for being kind. And I was shoved into a trash bag full of shells, no less." Dawn said as she sighed as well.

"Damned if you do, Damned if you don't. I learned that from getting know God again after Total Drama Action...besides it's better to be hated for who you are than be loved for what you are not." Justin said as he sighed again.

"True, so true." Dawn said to him as she was reading his aura.

"My Aura indicates at the time of Total Drama Action you were the color of black meaning you were mean to a lot of people, another color was Muddy Gray...meaning fear of harm to the body because you were a model and afraid of getting hurt, and muddied red because you were angry as well." Dawn said to Justin as she held his hand.

"Wow, who knew?" Justin asked her.

"I did." Dawn answered him.

"Anyway, are you going to pants on or not? Either way is okay." Dawn said to him.

"I rather not." Justin responded back.

"Alright." Dawn said to him.

"Besides, it's comfy with the diapers alone." Justin said to her.

"Okay." Dawn said as she smiled.

"Is it okay if I ask you two things?" Justin asked her.

"Sure. You can ask me anything." Dawn answered him.

"Did you start wearing them again after TDB? and Did you ever give me your phone number?" Justin asked her.

"Yes to the diapers but no to the phone number." Dawn said to him.

"What's the brand?" Justin asked her.

"Crinklz Diapers...I asked them to make a special print because of who I am...normally they would have a white tiger and a monkey with stars on them. But mine has zodiac signs, the earth, and the color green as tapings as the diaper was white." Dawn answered Justin as she explained what kind of Diaper it was and what color it was.

"Can I see it?" Justin asked her.

"Sure." Dawn answered Justin as she raised her skirt up to show her diaper to show Justin as he got turned on.

"How do I look?" Dawn asked him.

"You look really sexy." Justin smirked sexually as he smiled as Dawn blushed as she pulled her skirt back down.

"Thanks Justin." Dawn said to him.

"No problem." Justin said as he smiled as well.

"Wanna makeout?" Justin asked her.

"Yes." Dawn said as they started to makeout as Dawn tackled Justin on his bed as they started kissing each other.

"MMM..." Both of them moaned in between kisses as they began French Kissing as Dawn stroked his hair.

"Your hair...it's beautiful." Dawn complimented his hair as Justin was doing the same thing with her hair.

"Thanks, so is your hair as well." Justin said as they kept making out for more than 10 minutes before they stopped.

"That was wonderful." Dawn said as she loved it.

"I agree completely." Justin said as he loved it as well.

"Justin...call me when you want to get together." Dawn said as she gave Justin her phone number as she was about to leave.

"Thanks for everything." Justin said to her.

"Your welcome, and see you soon." Dawn said as she left the hotel room.

"You too...man that was awesome." Justin said as he grabbed his iPhone and put Dawn in his contacts.

 **30 Minutes Later**

Dawn returned home in her 2017 Ford Fusion Hybrid SE as it was green like Mother Earth as she returned to her house as she went to her bedroom.

"I could use a nursery." Dawn said as she ordered a nursery that was good for the enviroment and Mother Earth as she set it up by herself as she was ready to begin her lifestyle.

"Baby wanna nap." Dawn said as she went to her crib, got her blankie and put it over her body as she fell asleep soundly.

 **Meanwhile back at Justin's room.**

It was empty for a bit as Justin had to go out for a walk to clear his head...and once he did that he returned to his hotel room.

"Well, I thought about it for a while. It is time for me to go back to that lifestyle to when I was just a baby with no rules and no responsibilities." Justin said as he looked around the hotel room.

"Time for the mini-nursey." Justin said as he built mini-mursey within 4-5 hours a he had a crib, changing table, high chair, toys, pacifier, and some special toys as he had his normal clothes on.

"It's time that I return." Justin said as he took off his shirt first.

"I am truly an adonis." Justin said in lust as he took off his jeans revealing his diapers.

"There we go. Now I might have a baby shirt, but I still need time with this body." Justin said as he found a dark green baby shirt that says "Still Gorgeous" as he looked at it and put it on as he felt horny again as he grabbed his video camera and began recording.

"Hey Dawn...Baby feel sexy." Justin said as he started to crawl.

"Goo Goo..." Justin said in baby talk as he grabbed one of his special toys as he also grabbed his pacifier.

"Mmmm...Baby feel diwty..." Justin moaned as he rubbed his diapered area with the toy.

"MMMMMMmmmmmm...AHHHHHHHHHHHH...Baby wanna be bad and diwty." Justin said as he placed the special toy inside of his butt.

"Baby Boy make Humpies." Justin said as he began humping as his sex toy was still inside of his perfect butt as he was also rubbing his padded crotch.

"AH, GOO GOO GAA GII!" Justin screamed sexually in baby talk.

"BABY HUMPIES IN DIAPIES!" Justin said as he stopped for a minute to take the dildo out of his beautiful padded bottom as he also began to pee in his diaper as he sighed happily for a second as he finished as his diaper was so wet, but still so absorbent.

"Baby's dingawing so big." Justin said as he was stroking his hard schlong harder and harder as he was beginning to moan a bit.

"Baby is harder than an palm twee!" Justin said happily as he moaned again as he grabbed his pacifier and put it near him as he was near the camera as he stroked his hard Hawaiian Palm Tree.

"But, I wuv my Audience so much..." Justin said as he kissed the camera as he put the pacifier in his mouth for a second as it began to get covered with drool.

"Mmmmmmmmm...MMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Justin moaned loudly as he was beginning to climax in his diaper as he took off his pacifier.

"Baby make spermsies! BABY MAKE CUMSIES!" Justin said as he was about to explode all over his wet diaper.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Justin screamed as he did just that as shot all of his Hawaiian Man Milk all over his white bambino diapers as he had a big sigh of relief.

"Big Baby Boy make messy as well." Justin said as he groaned as he messed in his diaper, as he smiled and giggled.

"Baby needed to make poopy boom booms." Justin said as he blushed at himself as he did his trademark as he grabbed his mirror.

"Baby needs diapey changey." Justin said as he put on his pacifier as he changed himself as he turned off the video camera again.

"Play time for Baby Justin." Justin said as he found several baby toys.

"Goo, goo, gaa." Justin said in baby talk as he saw his mirror again as he picked it up.

"I was a vewy bad-baby." Justin said as he smiled at his mirror.

"And had a big boy." Justin said as he showed his diapered crotch to the mirror.

"Wubbies and Humpies so much fun. Ga goo goo goo..." Justin said as he sucked on his pacifier as he started to play with his teddy bear.

"Baby wanna do it again so badwy." Justin said as he was horny again.

"Baby wants to do it in his cwib, no sex toys, just wubbies and humpies and I do my sexy time again." Justin said as he grabbed his video camera and he pressed record once again.

"Baby Make for Dawn." Justin said as he started rubbing his diapered area once again as he moaned and he started to drool.

"Baby Justin wuv you so much, Dawn. Big Boy want kissies." Justin said as he confessed his love for Dawn on video as he kissed the camera as he also made kissy faces for bit as then he stopped as he kept rubbing his diapered crotch.

"Big Boy feel howny...Babbabagaagoo." Justin said as was on his stomach as he began to hump himself again as he was still stroking himself.

"Mmmmm...Baby wuvs Humpies and Wubbies!" Justin shouted as he moaned as well.

"Baby feel so bad but baby feel gweat!" Justin shouted as he went faster.

"BABY FEEL SO HOWNY!" Justin said as he grinded himself on the crib as he was twerking his padded rump as he was still humping and rubbing his diapered crotch.

"Baby gonna ejacuwate. BABY GONNA EJACUWATE!" Justin said as he did so for the third time now as he groaned.

"AAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Justin grunted as his Hawaiian Milky shot out of his hard Palm Tree again as he panted as he smiled and got up from his stomach as he was on his sexy padded ass as he had a sigh of relief.

"Ahhh, that was weally wonderful." Justin said to himself as he kissed the camera as he got out of the crib to change himself, as he saw his long Hawaiian Weiner.

"I am so glad you liked this diapey solo Dawn." Justin said to the camera.

"Bye-Bye Dawn, I hope you have the time of your life. Got to changey my diapey as I was a bad baby." Justin said as he showed his 10-inch ruler to the camera as he turned it off and he put it back in as he changed his diaper as he wiped himself, powdered himself, and got a fresh clean diaper as he got the new diaper on himself.

"That's so much better." Justin said as he sent the video he did for Dawn to her house.

"I hope she likes it." Justin said as he began to wait.

 **Meanwhile at Dawn's House 20-35 Minutes Later.**

Dawn was still asleep as she was dreaming her favorite dream of helping Mother Earth as she finally woke up to the sound of beautiful birds singing as she was in her beautilful diaper, and her normal sweater, minus the skirt and tights as she took the blanket off of her body and yawned.

"That was a wonderful nap. I really needed it." Dawn said as she put on her sweater, purple tights, and black skirt as she found a package outside her door.

"What can this be?" Dawn asked herself as she saw the package as it was from Justin to Dawn.

"To Dawn from Justin...okay then." Dawn said as she brought it inside.

"What's in the package?" Dawn said as she opened it.

"It's a DVD and Mini-DVD Player." She said to herself as she placed the disc inside the DVD player as Justin's diapered sex tape for Dawn began as she had a video camera of her own as she pressed record as well.

"OH! Oh, my!" Dawn said as she blushed very heavily as she took off her clothes except her diaper and sweater as she was turned on by Justin doing the Wubbies and Humpies from his crib and dedicating it to Dawn.

"Justin is so...God he is so beautiful!" Dawn said as she then took off her sweater as it revealed a shirt that had big puckered up lips and said "Big Girl" as she could not take it anymore she wanted to be a bad baby for a bit.

"It's time to be naughty for a bit." Dawn said as she rubbed her diapered area with her fingers.

"Ohhh, this feels like Justin's doing this..." Dawn moaned as she grabbed a pacifer.

"MMMMM...!" Dawn muffled as she went deeper into her clit.

"Mmmmm...Mmmm..." Dawn muffled again as she took the pacifier out of her mouth.

"Goo gii gaa..." Dawn said in baby talk as she then took her fingers out of her wet area as she kept rubbing it.

"AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! OHHHHHHHHHHH! I AM A BAD BABY GIRL...!" Dawn moaned as she loved penetrating herself.

"My Aura says that I will be a naughty baby for a while. Ahhh!-Ahhhh! This feels sooooo goooooooooooood!" Dawn moaned as she had a sexual and euphoric smile as she kept pleasuring herself as she went harder and faster as she started to drool.

"AHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! I WUVS THIS PWEASURE! IT'S FUN EPSPECIALLY IN DIAPERS! OHHHHHHH!" Dawn screamed out as her animal friends looked away as they were horrified of the sex.

"SO...MUCH...FUN!" Dawn screamed as she was near the brink of an earth shattering orgasm.

"I'M GONNA-AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dawn screamed, and groaned as she came all over her private area, her fingers, and her diaper.

"Ohhhhh." Dawn sighed as she was filled with relief as she smiled as she grabbed her pacifier for a second as she stopped sucking it.

"Mmm..." Dawn muffled as she was so happy.

"I need a changey." Dawn said as she changed herself as she begins to speak with a seductive and sexual tone.

"Ahhh, that felt sooooooo great. Justin, I got your movie, watched it, and loved every single minute of it...you were so hot. I hope you love mine. I gotta go now, see ya later." Dawn said as she turned off her video camera.

"I love this lifestyle." Dawn said as she grabbed a stuffed raccoon close to her and laid down.

"It's gonna be gweat!" Dawn said as she began speaking baby talk.

"Goo, Goo, Gaa, Gii." Dawn said as she started playing with her stuffed toys.

"I wuv animals." Dawn said as she crawled as she began playing with her stuffed elephant as she felt the trunk of the stuffed elephant.

"Twunky Soft." Dawn said as she felt her fresh and clean diaper.

"Just like my diapie is so soft and comfy." Dawn said as her phone rang as she grabbed it.

"Hello?" Dawn answered.

"Hi, Dawn." Justin said as he greeted her.

"Hi! it's so sweet that you called." Dawn responded to him.

"Yeah...anyway did you get my tape?" Justin asked her.

"Yes...it turned me on and it was so fun to watch." Dawn complimented his tape as she and Justin laughed.

"Thank you. I'm glad you liked the tape." Justin said back to Dawn.

"No problem. Anyway is there anything that's on your mind?" Dawn asked him.

"Oh yeah! I was wondering if I can come over to your house and have a playdate with you?" Justin asked Dawn if he can go to her house for a playdate.

"Justin, I will be happy to have you over for a playdate." Dawn said to Justin answering his question.

"Well are you free tonight?" Justin asked Dawn.

"According my Aura, it says that I have no plans so I am free." Dawn answered Justin.

"Cool! See you in a bit." Justin said as he packed up some baby shirts, several diapers, and other stuff as he put on his normal clothes as he went into his 2016 Ferrari California in the parking lot as he left the hotel as he started driving towards Dawn's house.

Then Dawn got redressed as she had her sweater back on as she got the house ready as well as both of them were thinking about having hot sex.

"I am so excited." Dawn said as she put on a pair of Pajama Pants as Justin arrived at the house as he rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" Dawn said as she walked to the door and it was Justin at the door.

"Hi, Justin. Come in as I got everything set up." Dawn said as she greeted him as he entered the house with his luggage.

"Welcome to my home." Dawn said to Justin as they hugged and kissed each other.

"Thanks." Justin said to her.

"You're welcome sweetie." Dawn said to him.

"Dawn? Where is your nursery? I mean if you have one." Justin asked her.

"It's in my bedroom as the playpen is in my living room." Dawn said as they walked up stairs towards her bedroom/nursery.

"Not Bad. This fits you perfectly." Justin said complimenting her bedroom/nursery.

"Thank you Justin." Dawn said as she thanked him.

"You're welcome." Justin responded back to her.

"Do you want to make out and make love in diapers?" Dawn asked him.

"Sure." Justin asked as they started making out as their tongues were down their throats.

"MMMmmmm..." Both moaned as they were still making out like crazy.

"God you are still a great kisser Justin!" Dawn said in between kisses.

"So are you." Justin said as he ran his hands through her beautiful blonde hair as they began stripped off their respective clothes revealing their diapers except for their shirts.

"You are a little girl...And I wanna kiss you." Justin said as Dawn rubbed his diapered area and grabbed his hard 12-inch dingaling.

"Ooooh! Your dicky is hard!" Dawn said as she grabbed it and put it out of the frontal of his diaper and started to suck on it.

"MMMMMMMMM..." Dawn muffled as she put hard 12 incher inside of her mouth.

"Ohhhhhhhh...so Dawn what do you think of my cock? My beautiful little girl?" Justin asked her.

"It's like Binkie and Baba...but better." Dawn said as she stroked it as she resumed sucking it.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" She muffled once again.

"I wuv this feeling." Justin said as he loved Dawn sucking his Hawaiian Dingaling as she also nodded while giving it kisses as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Justin groaned as she deep-throated him.

"Keep going." Justin said as she did just that he then felt something from his private region as he was about to climax again but this time with oral.

"I'm gonna explode! BABY GONNA EXPWODE!" Justin shouted to Dawn and with a loud groan.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Justin groaned as he shot his Hawaiian Milky inside of Dawn's mouth, Tongue, as she swallowed all of it.

"Mmmmm...that was delicious." Dawn said to Justin.

"Thankies. Wanna twade pwaces?" Justin asked her.

"Count me in." Dawn answered him as she sat down on the floor as he laid down on his side next to her as he moved the frontal of her diaper revealing her soft, adorable, and pink flower.

"That's an adorable flower." Justin said to her.

"Thankies." Dawn responded back as she began rubbing it slowly to tease him.

"Come on big boy...eat me out." Dawn said as Justin began licking her pink flowery clit.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmMMMMM..." Justin muffled as he was licking her like licking a lollipop.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! OHHHHHHHH! AAAAHHHHHHHH! OOOOOHHHHHHH!" Dawn squealed like a dolphin as he kept licking as he stopped for a second.

"It tastes so awesome...it tastes like Hawaii." Justin said as resumed licking as now he placed a finger in there as Dawn started drooling over the intense pleasure of Justin's licking and fingering as she began speaking baby talk.

"You're a bad baby boy. Goo goo..." Dawn moaned as Justin stopped for a second.

"Thankies, as you are a bad baby girl...Goo Goo." Justin responded as he resumed licking and fingering her.

"Ohhhhhh...AHHHHHHHHH!" Dawn moaned really loudly that she loved every second of it as she was near her climax.

"Baby Girl Gonna Cummy! BABY GIRL GONNA CUMMY!" Dawn screamed as she shot her milky all over Justin's perfectly sculptured face and fingers as she came.

"That was so wonderful as it was delicious." Justin said to Dawn as he licked off the milky.

"It was. We need a changey before we continue continue." Dawn said to him.

"Okay babe." Justin said to Dawn as they changed each other's diapers.

"Let's resume." Justin said to her

"On, one condition...I am on top." Dawn ordered Justin.

"Deal baby." Justin said as he and Dawn began making out as their tongues were in their throats until Dawn pinned Justin on the floor as they were on the cowgirl position.

"Is your pussy read for a show?" Justin asked Dawn.

"Justin...fuck my diapered pussy with your hard Hawaiian Cock diaper boy!" Dawn said as Justin began pounding Dawn's clit in the cowgirl position as they were moaning in delight as Dawn squealed like a dolphin once again.

"You sound like a cute dolphin!" Justin said to her.

"Thankies, now go harder!" Dawn said as he went harder and faster.

"AHHHHHHH-AHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU ARE A VEWY BAD BABY! GOO GOO GAA!" Dawn screamed as Justin touched her breasts.

"YES I am! Gaa Gii GOO!" Justin responded back as he kept penetrating her.

"YOU ARE A VEWY VEWY BAD BOY! I WUV YOU!" Dawn screamed at him.

"AND I WUV YOU!" Justin shouted back as he was pounding her so hard as they moan in delight again and again as Justin keeps pounding as Dawn kept on squealing, moaning, and screaming.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dawn moaned, squealed, and screamed as Justin was also rubbing her clit as well as they were both near orgasm yet again.

"I'M GONNA CUUUUUUUMMMMM!" Justin moaned, and screamed.

"SAME HERE! ME TOOOOOOOOOO!" Dawn screamed out as they were both about to climax again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Justin and Dawn came as they both shot their milkies into their respective areas as they kissed.

"That was fun." Dawn said to Justin.

"Agwee completely. Wanna diapey changey?" Justin asked her.

"Okay." Dawn answered as they changed each other's diapers again for the second time tonight.

"That feels so good." Dawn said to Justin.

"That was the most fun...I have had in forever." Justin said to her.

"I agree...that was fun." Dawn said to him.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Justin asked her.

"Yeah...I'll get it ready and you my lover just get comfy." Dawn said as she left.

"Ahhhhh...this is gonna be a fun playdate." Justin said as he started sucking his pacifier.

 **Wow...that was a long chapter. Next chapter, Justin and Dawn are just gonna have some fun being adult babies.**

 **ENJOY and READ AND REVIEW!**

 **P.S. Happy Birthday BeekerMaroo777 as this chapter is dedicated to my co-writer to this story! Happy Birthday Beeker!**


	3. Playdate

Playdate

 **Disclaimer: This is the third chapter of "Soft as a Baby" and in this one Justin and Dawn take a break from the diaper sex to just be themselves, watch movies and talk whether in normal talk or in baby talk an have animal crackers. No Sex, but there will be kissing. LOL! ENJOY!**

Justin was sucking his pacifier while Dawn was picking out a movie.

"No, No, No...Ah-Ha!" Dawn said as she said no to "Lion King, Aladdin, and Tarzan, before picking out Brambly Hedge Autumn and Winter" meanwhile Justin got some animal crackers and milk in their baby bottles.

"Justin, I found one." Dawn said to him.

"What did you get my sweet?" Justin asked her.

"I found a favorite of mine from when I was a baby called "Brambly Hedge Autumn and Winter" as it's based on a book of the same name." Dawn said as she placed the VHS, inside of the VCR.

"You guys keep a VCR?" Justin asked her.

"Yep." Dawn replied.

"Cool. The 90's ruled." Justin told her.

"Besides, I got animal cwackers and milky in our babas." Justin told her.

"Oooh. Yummy!" Dawn said as she was excited.

"Yeah." Justin said as they began eating and sharing the animal crackers.

"Let's enjoy the movie." Justin said as the video began and they were watching "Primrose's Stormy Night" as they liked it plus they liked the food they were eating.

"These Animal Cwakcers are delicious." Justin told Dawn.

"I know wight?" Dawn agreed.

"Yes baby." Justin replied back with a kiss.

"It's so nice to watch a movie based on a bookie." Dawn replied back.

"Yeah." Justin replied back as they kissed before thy resumed watching the rest of the entire video.

"That was a great movie." Dawn told him.

"Such nice animation." Justin replied back.

"Yes. Do you want to put something on?" Dawn asked him.

"Absolutley." Justin answered.

"It can be anything you want." Dawn told him.

"Well how about a favorite of mine called Beauty and The Beast?" Justin asked her.

"I like that movie." Dawn said as he put it on the blu-ray player.

"You have a really nice Blu-Ray copy of Beauty and The Beast." Justin said as he put it in.

"Thankies." Dawn said as they began watching it.

Belle and Beast/Prince Adam were dancing in the iconic dance scene.

"Wow...so romantic." Dawn told Justin.

"I know right?" Justin replied as they kissed as they watched the rest of the movie as it finished.

"The quality changed in 25 years." Dawn said as she kissed Justin.

"I agwee. I would look good as the Beast." Justin said to her.

"In my eyes you would be a sexy beast." Dawn told him.

"Thankies, my Belle." Justin said as they kissed again.

"Your welcome." Dawn told Justin.

"I hated Gaston." Justin told her

"Me too." Dawn replied back.

"Want to have another movie on?" Justin asked her.

My aura says yes, so put another movie on." Dawn answered him.

"How about Big Hero 6?" Justin offered.

"Cool." Dawn answered as they got their animal crackers and milk set up with their stuffed animals.

"I wuv having movie time with you." Dawn told him.

"Me too." Justin said as they kissed.

"That's a lot of stuffed animals you have with you." Justin told her.

"Thankies." Dawn told him as she was holding her elephant.

"This is Phanphers." Dawn said to Justin.

"Phanphers is a beautiful elephant." Justin told Dawn.

"Thankies." Dawn replied back.

"No problem, I have a few stuffed animals of my own." Justin told her.

"Oooh! I wanna see!" Dawn told him.

"Sure." Justin said as he got a white tiger cub while Dawn brought out two birds.

"These two are twins. Cheep and Chirp." Dawn showed to Justin.

"First off, your birdies are cuties." Justin said to Dawn before he continues.

"Anyway, this is a white tiger cub named Rebekah." Justin said to Dawn.

"First off thankies for complimenting my birdies, and your tiger is cute." Dawn said as the movie begins.

"Oh, yeah! This is Fur." Justin said as she laughed so hard she has milk squirt out of her nose.

"Oh no! Your diapey has milky on it!" Justin said in panic as he tries not to laugh out of respect and suceeds.

"I'll cwean it. It feel wike cumsey." Dawn said to him.

"Okay." Justin said as she changed her diaper.

"All cwean." Dawn said to him.

"Yay!" Justin cheered.

"Now we can be togethew." Dawn told him as they cuddled up with their pacifiers and animal friends as the movie began officially and they blushed and kissed as they watched the movie for the next One Hour and 42 Minutes until the film wrapped up.

"That was fun, I wuv the movie." Dawn told him.

"Gweat Sweetie! I'm glad you wuv it sweetheart.

"Justin, you have been gweat company. The Diapey Sex was awesome, your tape was awesome also, anyway I was gonna ask if you can stay for the night?" Dawn asked him.

"I don't know..." Justin told her.

"Pwease?" Dawn said as she did the puppy dog face including the frowning look on her face.

"How could I say no? I would love to spend more time with you." Justin told her.

"Yay!" Dawn cheered as she clapped.

"Thankies Justin thankies vewy much!" Dawn also said as she hugged and kissed him while he laughed.

"Hey, you're welcome. So what's my aura?" Justin asked her.

"It has pink splotches, and amounts of orange. It shows love and inner childhood." Dawn told him.

"I Just got to make one quick phone call." Justin said as he grabbed out his phone and called his agent.

"Yes Justin?" Frankie asked.

"I'm quitting modeling again. For good!" Justin told him.

"Why?" Frankie asked.

"I have a new love and it's name is Dawn." Justin said as he hung up the phone.

"I'm back honey bunch." Justin told Dawn.

"How are you? and Why did you not wanna model again?" Dawn asked.

"I'm fine, and I did not wanna come back and if I ever model adult diapers it will be with you because you are one sexy and adorable girl." Justin told he as she blushed.

"Awww, thankies honey. The only modewing you need to do is for me." Dawn said to him.

"I come from a long line of models, I'll talk about it tomorrow." Justin said to her.

"Okay, so do you want go to beddy bye?" Dawn asked him.

"Yes." Justin said as they got their blankets, pacifiers, and stuffed animals together as they cuddle.

"Good night Dawn, my diaper Goddess.." Justin told her.

"Night Night Justin, my Diapey wearing pwince, my wittle slice of Purple Rain I wuv you." Dawn said happily as they fell asleep.

"I wuv you too Dawn." Justin said to her as she giggled and blushed before they officially fell asleep.

 **Romantic huh?**

 **Read and Review everyone!**


	4. Playdate Part 2

Playdate part 2.

 **Disclaimer: In the upcoming chapter, Justin and Dawn talk some more. ENJOY!**

Justin and Dawn were sound asleep as the sun was out and it was a beautiful morning.

Justin yawned and kissed Dawn's head.

"Good morning sunshine." Justin told her.

"Morning Justin." Dawn said as they kissed.

"Man what a day yesterday. We make love, and had the best movie time ever." Justin told her.

"Justin to do you want to take a shower?" Dawn asked him.

"Sure." Justin answered.

"Where's the bathroom?" Justin asked her.

"Upstairs on the right." Dawn answered.

"Thankies." Justin said as he took off his diaper from the night before which was used as he peed in it and he stepped into the shower and began using the shower.

"Justin! How about some waffles for breakfast?" Dawn asked him.

"Sure!" Justin answered her.

"I'll get started." Dawn said before she got up and changed her diaper as it was also used, she threw her and Justin's used diaper in the trash and grabbed fresh ones for Justin and herself.

"Here you go sweetheart, for you after the shower…a fresh diaper." Dawn said as she placed it outside of the bathroom before she finished changing as she wiped and powdered herself before she placed on the fresh and clean diaper.

"Ahhhh, all clean." Dawn said to herself before she resumed making the waffles.

Meanwhile Justin had finished his shower and gotten out as he had a blue towel over his waist and hair as he finished.

"All done." Justin said as he saw a new diaper from him as he put it on before he got a new baby shirt that had a smiley face on it and it as blue.

"Coming down honey." Justin said before he arrived wearing the diaper and shirt and came to the kitchen as Dawn's waffles were ready.

"Waffles are ready dear." Dawn said as she got a plate for herself and Justin and they began eating.

"So, do you want to talk about the modeling thing?" Dawn asked him.

"Yeah, sure besides I need to get it off my chest." Justin said to her.

"Okay let's talk about it." Dawn said to him.

"Well my dad was a model but he retired right when my mom was pregnant with me and well, I come from a family of models, my mom was one…and like I just said my dad was a model, my aunt Lady Mimi Cici Didi Laduda was a model for three years and my uncle modeled playgirl for a whole summer under a name called Scott Van Dam." Justin explained his family background.

"Wow, that's a lot of models in one family." Dawn said to him.

"Dad retired before I was born and my mom wanted to folwow in his footsteps but Dad was against it because he thought that I wasn't ready to handle the stresses and pressure of modeling." Justin said as he finished his first plate of waffles.

"Mmmm…these waffles are exquisite!" Justin told her.

"Thankies, there are plenty more but are there more reasons why your father was against you modeling?" Dawn asked him.

"He was just one of those parents who didn't want their kid to become famous by modeling, he loved me very much…he just didn't want me to get hurt by the modeling business." Justin answered her.

"Well what happened?" Dawn asked.

"My parents broke up when I was 6 months old." Justin said.

"Wow, I am concerned about your parents' reason of divorce." Dawn said to him.

"Well, they loved each other very much and they still talk to each other…anyway they divorced at first because it was irreconcilable differences, and then they realized that they were just too young and eventually they finally agreed to reconcile and they got back together and remarry 5 months ago." Justin answered her.

"Well that's good." Dawn said as she hugged Justin as his cell phone went off.

"Excuse me I gotta take this." Justin said as he went into the living room and answered it.

"Hello?" Justin asked.

"Hey son, how are you doing kid?" His father named Don asked Justin.

"I'm doing well." Justin answered.

"I heard some interesting news." Don told him.

"What's that?" Justin asked him.

"I heard that you were part of a reality show called "Total Drama Babies" is that true?" Don asked him.

"Yes, Dad it's true…and I'm sorry." Justin told him.

"It's okay, you are an adult and you can do whatever you want, and I heard that you are still wearing them…is it temporarily?" Don asked.

"Yes, it is." Justin answered.

"Good but I just want to know why." Don answered.

"It's because I liked it and it made me feel good about myself if I did for a bit return to the time from when I was a baby and not have a bunch of cameras and old ladies pinch my cheek, besides I was a baby when you guys were divorced." Justin said to his dad.

"Look, I'm glad you like it and I'm also glad it's temporarily." Don said to him.

"Thanks dad." Justin replied back.

"I love you son." Don said to him.

"I love you too Dad." Justin said as he and Don hung up ending the phone-call.

"Justin? What happened?" Dawn asked him.

"He found out the diapers, and I explained everything to him." Justin said to Dawn.

"Yay! Wanna go back to pretend being babies?" Dawn asked him.

"Sure thing. But we won't have romance as something to pretend." Justin said to her as she took her hands.

"Awww…thankies sweetie!" Dawn said as they kissed as they finished their breakfast as the day went on like this.

They played with their toys, they watched Tarzan, Mulan, and they had mushed bananas with milky for lunch, and they just finished a Finding Nemo, Finding Dory and Zootopia movie marathon.

"Well…we have played and acted like babies, and it has been fun." Justin said as they kissed again.

"Well we are getting tired as it's almost time for night night." Dawn told him

"What do you wanna do?" Justin asked her.

"Wanna do another round of diaper sex to end the night?" Dawn asked him.

"I'd be up for it. It'll help us fall asleep after we cum." Justin answered her.

"Yay! Let's get started." Dawn said as she and Justin began making out passionately as she ripped off Justin's shirt which revealed his Adonis like 12 Pack of Abs.

"Can I feel your abs while we makeout?" Dawn asked him.

"Sure." Justin answered her as she felt them as she loved them and licked them.

"Mmmmmm…they are the best abs I have ever seen in my life!" Dawn said as he blushed.

"Thankies." Justin said as they resumed making out until he got hard in his diaper again.

"Would the baby girl like her hawd paci?" Justin asked Dawn in a combination of baby talk and using his sexy voice which was had a name for the combo called "Sexy AB" as Dawn blushed.

"Pwetty Pwease." Dawn said as Justin got out his 11 inch pacifier from the frontal of his diaper as Dawn gasped again.

"Here you go my sweet wittle baby girl." Justin said as he was speaking "Sexy AB" and Dawn was enamored with his morning wood.

"It's beautiful." Dawn said as she touched and rubbed it.

"Thank you. Now enjoy it." Justin said before Dawn licked it and began to suck on it.

"Ohhhhhh…keep sucking on my baby bottle and hawd paci…you turn me on." Justin said as she kept sucking on it as even her cave got wet.

"Aw…Baby made herself all wet." Justin said as Dawn giggled as now she was deepthroating his Hawaiian Cock.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…MMMMMMMM…!" Dawn muffled as he was about to explode like a Hawaiian Volcano.

"Gonna Cumsies! GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHHHHHH!" Justin groaned out while he shot his milky inside of her mouth and Dawn chugged it like she was a beer drinker.

"Mmmmm…that was vewy yummy cumsies." Dawn said to him.

"Thankies, does baby Dawn want her diapey changey?" Justin asked her.

"Pwease I would wuv that very much." Dawn answered as he changed her.

"All cwean my wittle baby." Justin said as they kissed.

"Thankies, lick me." Dawn said to him.

"Okies." Justin said as he began doing so.

"Ohhhh…" Dawn moaned out as Justin was kissing it, and licking it like it was a pink lollipop.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmm…" Justin muffled as he was licking all over the place, up and down, and in circles.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Dawn moaned out as she was near climax as now he was biting on it.

"MAKE ME CUMSIES! MAKE ME CUMSIES! AHHHH!" Dawn screamed out as she came over his face.

"Yummy." Justin said to her.

"Thankies, and Justin…fuck me weally hawd." Dawn said as she bended down in the doggie style softly.

"I Have Been a Good and a Bad baby Girl." Dawn said in her sexy voice as she cooed.

""Here I go baby, enjoy the show of your life." Justin said as he plunged his hard elk tree inside of her pink flower.

"Ohhhh…" Dawn moaned softly as she loved it.

"Oh Justin! You're so hot!" Dawn moaned out in pleasure.

"How do you like this babe?" Justin asked her.

"It feels so lovely and hot!" Dawn answered back in between every thrusts.

"Thanks. Now say that I'm a bad baby boy and that you want me to fuck you in our diapeys. Say exactly those words." Justin commanded.

"Ohh! You're a bad baby boy! Fuck me in our diapeys!" Dawn moaned, and squealed out in pleasure as Justin kept up the thrusting.

"Happy to." Justin said as he went faster and harder.

"Ahhhhhh! Ooohhhhh! OH JUSTIN!" Dawn shouted.

"Yeah…say my name." Justin said to her.

"OHHHHH, JUSTIN!" Dawn moaned out as she was being pleasured like nothing else.

""I'm gonna Cumsies, My Sexy Baby! GOO! GOO!" Justin said to dawn said he was near orgasm.

"ME TOO! BABY DAWN IS GONNA CUMSIES IN HER DIAPEYS! SEXY BABY! GOO! GOO! GAA GAA GII!" Dawn moaned out.

"Goo…Goo…" Both of them said as they were this close.

"SHIT, HERE IT CUMSIES…!" The model grunted.

"O, yes! OHHHH YES! GOO GAA GII! YEEEES!" Dawn shouted out as with one final push this happened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed with lust as they climaxed and came as Justin's hips spazzed like crazy as they had a deep kiss for a second until he placed his morning wood inside of her mouth and shot the rest of his load inside of her mouth as she swallowed all of it as he kept grunting until he ran out of milky as Dawn chugged it down.

"Got Milk." Dawn said as she giggled while Justin panted.

"Was that fun or what?" Justin asked her.

"That was so much fun." Dawn answered as she and Justin kissed.

"Well…wanna move in?" Dawn asked him.

"Of course." Justin said as they kissed again and went into Dawn's bed which was their crib.

"Night Night Dawn." Justin said to her as she grabbed their blankets, pacifiers, and their stuffed animals.

"Night Night Justin. I wuv you." Dawn said to him.

"I wuv you too." Justin said as they kissed one more time before they put their pacifiers in their mouths and fell asleep.

 **Awwwww! How was that?**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
